


Prison Escape

by BlairArden



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairArden/pseuds/BlairArden
Summary: After a mass prison breakout at the Di Xia, the highest security prison in the Earth Kingdom, Aang enlists the help of the few remaining inmates to catch the escapees.
Relationships: Aang & Bumi II, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula (Avatar)/Original Male Character, Bumi II & Katara, Bumi II & Kya II (Avatar), Bumi II & Tenzin, Bumi II (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Prison Escape

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable content is the property of Nickelodeon and the creators/writers/owners of the Avatar franchise.

Out of all the things Aang expected this Sunday morning, this was not one of them. His morning had been perfectly normal until now. He had woken up early for morning meditation. He had eaten breakfast with his wife, Katara, his 24-year-old daughter, Kya, and his 19-year-old son, Tenzin. He had even sat and listened to the radio, an activity that he enjoyed but rarely got to indulge in. Ironically, it was this that ruined his morning.

Apparently in the early hours of that morning, several prisoners from the Di Xia, an underground maximum security Earth Kingdom, escaped, killing all but three prison guards and leaving only five prisoners remaining in the prison.

The thing that concerned Aang most was not that this prison housed the most dangerous non-earthbending criminals in all of the nations. Rather, it was that it also happened to house Aang's oldest son, Bumi, who had killed one of Katara's healing students in a fit of rage. Given the level of brutality of the murder and how close Bumi was to adulthood, Bumi was tried as an adult, found guilty, and thrown in the Di Xia for life. His sixteenth birthday coincided with his first day in prison. After that, Aang and Katara did their best to move on in their lives without their oldest child. They also made sure that Kya and Tenzin who were only five and ten at the time were aware that Bumi was a dangerous man. Katara took Bumi's arrest particularly hard, destroying anything associated with the young man, including his baby pictures and prized possessions. Aang, who had for the first time in his life truly struggled with forgiveness, reacted by changing Bumi's bedroom into a public memorial for all those killed since the end of the Hundred Year War, in the hopes of reminding people that there didn't need to be a war for people to get unjustly killed. 

Aang was certain that Bumi must've been among those who had escaped. This terrified him to his core, as he wasn't sure what Bumi would do to get his revenge.

"Mom. Dad." Tenzin broke the uncomfortable silence that filled the air since the terrifying radio announcement. "Does this mean Bumi could be coming after us?"

"We can't be sure," Katara admitted darkly. "But chances are yes, and we're not sure what fourteen years in prison has done to him."

"What are we going to do?" Kya said with worry in her eyes.

"We don't know, yet," Aang said. "But we'll figure it out."

"We should call the others," Katara said, hurrying out of the kitchen.

Within the next few hours, several of Aang and Katara's closest friends, including Katara's brother, Sokka, his wife, Suki, Republic City police chief, Toph Beifong, and Fire Lord Zuko, arrived on Air Temple Island. Zuko's daughter, Izumi, his niece, Ilah, and Toph's daughters, Lin and Su, also came along, as both Zuko and Toph didn't feel comfortable leaving being separated from their families with dangerous criminals on the loose.

"So what's the plan, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked. Aang rolled his eyes at the ridiculous nickname but didn't retaliate further.

"I have no clue," Aang admitted for the second time that day.

"We all helped put that son of yours in prison in the first place," Toph remarked. "He's probably gonna try coming after us."

Sokka sighed. "I still don't understand how sweet little Bumi ended up like this."

"Is he still claiming he didn't do it?" Zuko asked.

Aang shook his head. "I haven't heard from him in years," he admitted. "He hasn't sent us a letter in over five years, and he hasn't applied for an appeal since Kya and Tenzin were still in school."

"I think he finally realized he wasn't gonna get away with it."

"How long's it been since this all started?" Toph asked.

"Fourteen years in just over a week," Katara responded, shaking her head. "He'll be 30 two weeks from today."

"Damn," Sokka sighed.

"So, what's the plan on resolving this issue?" Zuko asked, getting everyone back on track. "Of course, Bumi potentially being on the run is a major concern, but more than one Red Lotus member was also housed in that prison."

The Red Lotus was a militant group created as a response to the White Lotus, a society meant to promote peace and occasionally provide assistance to the Avatar.

"What if Bumi's with them now?" Suki wondered out loud, causing unspoken but visible worry to spread through the group.

"I want to say Bumi would never do that," Sokka sighed. "But the Bumi I thought I knew wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone murder someone. And yet, here we are."

"I have an idea," Toph stated suddenly. "You know how there were a few prisoners who didn't escape, even though they definitely could have?"

"Yes..." Suki confirmed, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Why don't we find out why they didn't leave?" Toph suggested. "I could use my earthbending to make sure they're not lying. And if they have good intentions and actually want to help, we can have them help us find out what the escapees might be up to. It's a pretty small prison, the prisoners probably know each other pretty well."

"That's actually a really good idea," Katara said, a hint of surprise in her voice.

Toph scoffed. "You say that like I never have good ideas."

It wasn't long before Aang, along with Zuko, Toph, Suki, and Sokka, arrived at the prison, leaving Katara at Air Temple Island with Izumi, Ilah, Kya, Tenzin, Lin, and Su.

"Good afternoon, Avatar Aang," Kanto, the warden of the prison greeted. "Oh, and to you, Chief Sokka, Chief Beifong, Master Suki, and Fire Lord Zuko.

"Good afternoon, Warden Kanto," Aang greeted with a small but respectful bow. "Is it possible for us to speak with the remaining prisoners?"

"Kanto?" Toph said, raising an eyebrow. "I used to date a guy named Kanto. He was an idiot."

Suki briefly explained the plan that Toph had come up with.

"Of course," the warden stated, looking pleasantly surprised at the plan. "I should warn you that of the five remaining prisoners, two are considered highly dangerous and require the fullest security. If you do end up taking them out of the prison, I would suggest taking a guard with you."

"Weren't most of the guards killed?" Toph asked.

"Yes," Warden Kanto admitted solemnly. "Most of the staff were killed actually. Only five members of the kitchen staff, two janitors, and three guards made it out alive, and all but one kitchen staff member, both janitors, and two of the guards have chosen to go back to their homes, understandably. So, there are only three staff members, including myself, currently on site."

"It might be best if all three of you come with us," Suki suggested. "Not just for the highly dangerous prisoners, but this prison might be a target."

Warden Kanto nodded in agreement with Suki's words. "I'll definitely ask the other two if they're willing to join us."

"That would be great," Aang agreed. "Thanks."

With that, the warden led the group to the elevator leading down into the prison. It was decided that Aang, Toph, and Suki would go down into the prison, while Zuko and Sokka waited outside with Appa. 

The atmosphere in the prison felt chilling. It was cold and dark with a slightly musky smell. Aang also quickly noticed that there were bloodstains everywhere.

"Does it always feel like this in here?" Suki asked, practically reading Aang's mind.

"For the most part," the warden answered. "Just without the bloodstains. Those are from the breakout."

"This is prisoner #84205," the warden informed them once they arrived at a large metal door with a tiny barred window. "She is one of the highly dangerous prisoners."

The warden opened the door to reveal former Fire Nation princess, Azula, who had been sentenced to life in prison at the age of 28 after going on a murderous rampage through the Fire Nation. Her brother, Zuko, had been against throwing her in the prison, still having faith that she could overcome her mental illness, however, his friends, including Aang, had all agreed that, because she had murdered most of the staff at the mental institution she was housed in, prison was the best place for her. Azula's arrest left Zuko with custody of his six-year-old niece.

"Nice to see you, Warden," Azula greeted coolly. "Avatar, Avatar's friends."

" _Azula?!_ " Toph exclaimed before anyone else could. "What are you still doing here?"

Azula shrugged. "Maybe I've changed."

Suki scoffed but didn't say anything further.

"What are you all doing here?" Azula asked. "Shouldn't you be out there keeping the peace, or whatever it is that you do? Not that I care."

"We're recruiting the remaining prisoners to see if anyone's willing to help us catch the escapees," Aang explained briefly.

"What's in it for me?" Azula asked immediately.

"You murdered fifteen people in one day," Suki said coolly. "The best you could get is probably a nicer looking cell."

"Fine," Azula said.

"Fine, what?" Aang said, staring in confusion at the prisoner in front of him.

"Fine, I'll help you idiots," Azula clarified slowly, as though she was speaking to a toddler.

"What if we don't want your help?" Toph asked.

Azula laughed. "Oh, trust me, you want my help," she said. "Besides, it'll be enough of a reward to see those idiots back in here."

Aang sighed, feeling extremely conflicted.

"Fine, we'll let you help us."

"Wonderful," Azula said, standing up and stretching her arms out as though asking the warden to remove her chains.

"You'll be keeping those on, 84205," the warden said sternly.

"It was worth a shot," Azula shrugged.

The next cell they went to had one of the lower security prisoners.

"Azula? What, they've got you on the interrogation squad now?" the tall woman remarked.

"Something about rewarding my good behavior," Azula replied with a smirk.

The other woman snorted with laughter. "Yeah, right."

"Alright, that's enough chitchat," Warden Kanto said. "We're here on official business."

"I'm sure you are," the woman chuckled. "Need another statement?"

"No, actually, a request," the warden informed her.

"Go on."

"We're recruiting the remaining prisoners to help us catch the escapees," Aang explained for a second time.

"With compensation?" the woman asked. "Not that I don't want to help, but helping you round up the others will come at great personal risk, especially if we're stuck in here with them afterwards."

"There will be compensation if you cooperate," Suki assured. "At very least being moved to a different prison."

The woman considered the offer for a few moments.

"I'll help," the woman shrugged. Aang noticed that, unlike Azula, this woman wasn't chained up.

"Chains are for the crazies, Avatar," Azula remarked, practically reading Aang's mind.

The woman laughed at Azula's remark.

"Don't let the psycho princess scare ya," the woman said with a smirk. "She won't kill you as quickly as she makes it seem. She likes to play with her food a bit first."

"Oh, he knows," Azula said smugly.

"Okay, next cell," Warden Kanto said, clapping his hands together.

In his next cell was a man about Azula's age who looked to be of Water Tribe descent. He, too, was unchained.

"Azula, Ming, what's up?" he asked, looking confused.

"We're here to bust you out," Ming responded enthusiastically.

"With the warden...and the Avatar...and the Avatar's friends..." the man said, raising an eyebrow.

Warden Kanto rolled his eyes before offering the same explanation to this prisoner as the previous two had received.

"I guess I'm in if those two are," the man shrugged.

"That's the spirit, Li," Ming said, cheerfully clapping the man on the shoulder.

"I'm guessing next up's Iara?" Li asked the warden.

"Prisoner #98962, yes," the warden said pointedly. "And after that it's prisoner #58632."

Prisoner #98962 ended up being a very young woman. Aang would go as far as saying she looked more like a child than an adult.

"Hello, Warden Kanto," Iara greeted cordially before noticing the other prisoners. "Azula? Ming? Li? What are you all doing out?"

"They've finally decided to reward our good behavior," Azula remarked.

The girl laughed. "Not possible. At least not for you and Li anyway. Ming's a gem."

"Aww, thanks, babe," Ming said with a smile. "Told ya I'm her favorite."

"We all know who this kid's favorite is," Li said with a smirk. "And it sure ain't any of us."

Iara gave a lighthearted chuckle before turning back to Warden Kanto.

"So what's this all about?"

Aang and the warden once again repeated the explanation.

"Sure, I'll help," Iara said enthusiastically. "I've never really been in the outside world before. I mean, I'm allowed outside time with the other lower security inmates, but that's different."

Despite the girl being a prisoner, Aang couldn't help but feel sorry for her. No child that young should be used to prison life. 

"Okay, one more left. He's the other highly dangerous one," the warden informed them as he opened the cell door.

Despite it having been over fourteen years, Aang knew his son was sitting in that cell from the moment he laid eyes on him.

Bumi looked up immediately as the door opened and glanced at everyone standing at the cell door.

"What's going on?" he asked, clearly on edge.

"Are we sure we want his help?" Suki quietly asked Aang.

"If he's not given the same opportunity as the rest of us, then we're not going," Azula said sternly.

"What opportunity?" Bumi asked.

"They're letting us out to help them find the oth--" Li started.

" _Temporarily_ letting you out," Warden Kanto corrected.

"With compensation to be determined," Ming added excitedly.

"It doesn't matter because we're not going if you're not going," Iara said with a surprising amount of finality despite her young age.

"This is a good opportunity for you, Iara," Bumi said sternly, although with a small hint of sadness. "It's a chance for you to go out and see the world. Maybe even build a life outside of here."

"And leave you locked up?" Iara glared fiercely at Bumi.

Warden Kanto quickly pulled Aang and his friends aside, while the prisoners sat and talked in Bumi's cell.

"I have to be honest," he said discreetly. "It will be difficult to get the others to cooperate without him there. I understand that there are some past issues here, but Bu-- _58632_ is truly a model prisoner. Had it not been for the brutality of his crime, or if he was imprisoned in the Fire Nation instead of the Earth Kingdom, he probably would've gotten a reduced sentence, maybe even a rehabilitation confirmation hearing and an appeal."

"Okay," Aang said reluctantly. He couldn't bring himself to believe that Bumi had truly changed. With that, Warden Kanto led him, Toph, and Suki back to Bumi's cell.

"We've decided to give you a chance," Aang announced to Bumi, deliberately refusing to make eye contact with his son. "But you will be under the same restrictions as Azula. Chains, prison guard with you at all times, the works. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Bumi responded quietly.

"Well, I guess it's time to get back to the others," Toph said somewhat hesitantly.

"Are we allowed to bring our stuff?" Iara asked eagerly.

"Yes, but I will look through your stuff first," Warden Kanto informed her and the others.

Bumi reached under his cot, pulled out a small gray sack, and handed it to the warden.

"Thanks," Warden Kanto said, taking the sack from Bumi and looking through its contents.

"All clear," he said, handing the sack back to Bumi after about a minute.

Over the next few minutes, the other four prisoners had their belongings cleared, and Warden Kanto left the group outside his office and went to talk to the other two members of staff. 

After a few minutes, Warden Kanto returned with a woman and a man.

"This is Akari. She's been a highest security guard here for about five years," he introduced. "And this is Ume. He's one of the newer cooks here."

"Isn't 'ume' an old Earth Kingdom word for 'plum'?" Suki asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Ume said with a smile.

"You're a cook named after a fruit?!" Toph snorted with laughter. "No offense but that's hilarious!"

Ume chuckled. "It's fine. There's nothing you can say that the prisoners haven't already said."

"Hey!" Ming exclaimed. "Li, Bumi, Iara, and I have never made fun of your name."

"I have," Azula admitted openly. "I definitely have."

Ume rolled his eyes lightheartedly and laughed.

"Does the kitchen staff usually interact with prisoners?" Suki asked.

"Not typically," Ume said. "But I like meeting new people. And I like seeing people enjoy food I helped cook."

Azula scoffed jokingly. "I never enjoy your food, fruit boy."

"Not what you said yesterday," Ume teased in a singsong voice.

"Alright, alright," Warden Kanto chuckled.

"Ooh, are we going now?" Iara said excitedly.

"Wait!" the warden said suddenly, hurrying into his office.

The warden returned with two small tubs of sun-blocking cream and two ponchos.

"The other three already have these because they have outside time privileges," he said, handing the supplies to Azula and Bumi. "I would suggest applying the cream right now. It's sunny out, and it will not be kind to your skin."

Despite clearly being a strict warden, it was clear to Aang that, unlike many prison wardens in the Earth Kingdom, Warden Kanto truly cared about the prisoners under his supervision.

The warden led everyone back to the elevator.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Toph said, earthbending the elevator back up.


End file.
